


Craving

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cravings, Drabble, Gift, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Kai remembers what Dorian forgot





	Craving

It came up in the middle of an unrelated conversation, just a momentary fancy.

_What do you crave?_

Dorian asked me first, and I said half jokingly, “That people would remember Inquisitor’s a title, not my name. What about you?”

“I want—” he began.

“No, what do you _crave_?”

“Besides you? It’s silly.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

He told me and we moved onto other things.

It took time to get the ingredients and recipe from Tevinter. One day, weeks later, I surprised him with it.

_Just a childhood treat_ , he’d said _._ But his gratified smile spoke volumes.


End file.
